Caja de música
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Soledad. Recuerdos. Y la suave melodía de una caja de música. SuzakuxLelouch Oneshot Shonen ai.


Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando la lluvia resbalándose en los cristales, mientras sostenía aquella cajita de música entre sus manos. La única luz que iluminaba su nostálgica mirada era la de los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo, seguidos del atemorizante sonido de los truenos.

Mientras escuchaba la canción proveniente de la cajita de música ,dejó que los recuerdos invadieran su mente, aunque no sabía si era por nostalgia o por castigarse a si mismo. Recordó a sus hermanos, su antigua vida, su verdadero ser. Pensó en las veladas en la habitación de Euphy, donde acostumbraban charlar hasta el amanecer, o en las fiestas de té en el jardín de Cornelia, mientras veía a sus hermanas corretear entre las rosas. También pensó en los juegos de ajedrez con Schneizel, a quien nunca había podido ganar, y en aquellas tardes en la biblioteca, durante las cuales Clovis y él devoraban libros magníficos.

Ahora no podía confiar en ninguno de ellos. Se sentía traicionado, abandonado, abatido. Había perdido todo, había arriesgado todo, había dado todo, y ahora se encontraba completamente solo. Pero sabía que era el precio que debía pagar por sus pecados, por jugar a ser el rey. Y había sido decisión suya, pero en momentos cono ése se cuestionaba si lo que hacía era correcto.

-Lelouch.

Tan absorto se encontraba que no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, ni mucho menos el sonido de los pasos en aquel piso reluciente. Pero aquella voz pronunciando su nombre en la oscuridad le hizo reaccionar y dirigir la vista hacia la persona que le había llamado, sorprendiéndose al ver unos ojos de esmeralda posados sobre los suyos, apenas visibles tras algunos mechones de un rebelde cabello castaño. Esperó unos momentos, y al siguiente, su visitante nocturno ya se encontraba a un lado suyo, mirando también por la ventana.

-Es muy tarde. ¿Que haces despierto a estas horas?- Cuestionó el ojiverde, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Tengo insomnio, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás aquí, a estas horas? - contestó revirtiendo la pregunta. El otro, sonrió.

-Por la misma razón que tú.

-Ya.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados, mientras el silencio era roto por la lluvia afuera y la caja de música adentro. Lelouch sentía que iba a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento, pero se contuvo. No podía dejar que Suzaku, su mejor amigo, le viera llorar. Tenía que mantener su orgullo y su dignidad intactos, mas sabía que no podía controlarse tanto tiempo. Los sentimientos se le anudaron a la garganta, impidiéndole siquiera hablar.

El castaño se sentó a su lado, apoyando la frente en la ventana. Sabía perfectamente que era una hora inapropiada, pero necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que él estaba allí. Y lo más importante, necesitaba comprobar que él no era Zero. Que Lelouch seguía siendo el mismo Príncipe desterrado, pero no un traidor a Britannia. Y que, sobre todo, seguía siendo el mismo chico tranquilo, inteligente y amable que se había hecho su mejor amigo.

-Suzaku...

-¿Si?

-¿Me odias?

-Por supuesto que no. No tengo razones para hacerlo.

La respuesta de Suzaku descolocó por un momento a Lelouch, y deseó contarle toda la verdad. Quería poder confiar en él, necesitaba que alguien le protegiera, pero se mordió la lengua. No podía hablar, porque lo último que quería era perder la amistad de Suzaku, aunque fuera su enemigo y obstáculo, un soldado del imperio que ansiaba destruir. No, en realidad, lo que no quería, era perder a Suzaku.

-Lelouch, ¿recuerdas que yo te regalé esa cajita de música?

-Sí, me acuerdo. Fue en el primer cumpleaños que pasé aquí en Japón.

-Me parece increíble que todavía la conserves.

-Fue un regalo tuyo, por eso es que la sigo cuidando. Aceptaría cada cosa que tú me dieras, porque viene precisamente de ti.

Silencio.

Y Lelouch sintió a continuación un par de labios sobre los suyos. Se entregó a la adictiva sensación de aquel beso, mientras se aferraba al cuello de Suzaku con ambos brazos, dejando caer la cajita de música al suelo, la cual aún seguía sonando sin cesar. El delicado beso se tornó en un contacto necesitado y anhelado por ambos, pues ahora que por fin se tenían el uno al otro, no iban a desperdiciar el tiempo, ni mucho menos la oportunidad. Las manos de Suzaku aprovechaban para explorar el pecho del pelinegro sobre su ropa, pasando por su cintura y su espalda, mientras que Lelouch jugaba con las hebras castañas de su amado amigo.

Se separaron por fin ante la falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos, jadeando. El sonrojo en ambos era intenso, pero a ninguno le importó. Se dijeron mil cosas sin palabras, se confesaron los más ocultos y reprimidos sentimientos con una sonrisa. Pero eso a Lelouch no le bastaba. Necesitaba saber algo más.

Con cierta timidez, se abrazó a Suzaku con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, siendo correspondido inmediatamente. Apoyó la frente en el hombro ajeno, susurrándole en voz baja:

-¿Suzaku?

-¿Que pasa..?

-¿Vas a protegerme, siempre? ¿Serás mi Caballero, pase lo que pase?

El ojiverde sonrió, tomando la mano de Lelouch entre las suyas, besándola, mientras un nuevo rubor cubría las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Si, Su Majestad.

Se besaron, nuevamente, decididos a llevar aquella muestra de cariño a algo más que un casto beso. Se complementaban el uno al otro, pues su amor era más grande que un cargo en la milicia o una máscara. Era algo que podía romper barreras. Era lo más preciado que ambos tenían en la vida.

En el suelo, la caja de música seguía entonando las notas de aquella canción de cuna.


End file.
